Black Storms
by Hoyle
Summary: Kagome witnesses the death of her friends and her love and is then taken away by Naraku And the only one left to save her is Sesshomaru KS Chapter 3 is finally up! Sesshomaru will appear in chapter 5, so that means only two more to come
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Even though I don't want to admit it but I don't own inyasha though are you happy now because I'm not !_! Whaaaaaaaaa!

Black Storms

Chapter 1

" Inuyasha ….SIT!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs after seeing Inuyasha hit Shippo on top of the head. Then smiled as she heard the sound of the hanyou crashing into the ground and the cursing that followed after it.

"Bitch, what was that for"

"SIT… I've told you a thousand times to leave Shippo alone but you just won't listen"

Inuyasha recovered and then got up to look at Kagome in the face. " Why do you always have to stand up for that BRAT?" 

Kagome looked down at Shippo's sweet little smiling face 'cutie' then back up at Inuyasha " He is not a brat, he is very cute and sweet"

"ARE YOU BLIND"

'_SMACK'_

Kagome, shippo and Inuyasha all turned around to witness the sight Miroku laying on the ground with a lazy smile and a hand on his red left cheek with a fuming Sango standing above him

" Miroku you pervert" Sango looked at Miroku with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Please my dear Sango calm down I was merely trying to get your attention," he said to Sango while standing up to smile one of his charming yet lecherous smiles at Sango.

Sango just stopped and turned around and walked over to were Kagome and the others were at " Kagome lets go to the hot springs I think we need to cool down"

"Um Ok Sango" Kagome put Shippo down and walked off to the hot springs with Sango but not without yelling to Inuyasha and Miroku to keep away.

" Humph like I would want to look at you anyways." Inuyasha sat down underneath a tree and closed his eyes. Soon his mind wandered on to many things mainly Kagome. They have been together looking for the jewel shards for three years now, and their search was almost over. All that was mainly left was to defeat Naraku and then Kagome could finally go home, but did he really want her to leave him. 'huh'

"Grrrr…. Miroku were do you think your going." 

" Oh I was just going to go and check up on Kagome and Sango, they have been gone a long time"

" Ha they have only been gone for five minutes, so just sit down and wait for them to come back"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the hot springs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango and Kagome were relaxing and talking about girl things but unknown to them someone in the trees was watching them and thinking nothing but impure thoughts. 'Kuku kuku soon miko you will be mine and that stupid hanyou will be dead' the mysterious figure left to go and sort out his trap and then put it into play.

*******

"Hmmm this feels so good." Kagome said sinking deeper into the water until all you could see were her nose and up.

"Yes I agree, I haven't felt this good in a long time" Sango turned to look at Kagome " Kagome what are you going to do once we finish looking for the jewel shards and finally defeat Naraku."

Kagome look sad for a moment then turned to Sango " I don't know probably give the shikon jewel to Inuyasha and then go home I guess."

"Hm I see, have you talk to Inuyasha about this matter."

"No not yet but I'm sure he will understand I mean its not like he needs me anyways."

" If it means any thing to you Kagome I will miss you very much" Sango smiled then hugged Kagome " and I'm sure Inuyasha will too"

Kagome returned the hug and smiled to Sango " You know Sango your just like an older sister"

" And you're just like an younger sister…I think we better go it's getting pretty dark and we have been gone for a really long time"

Kagome and Sango got dressed and then they both headed back to the others all unknown to the future up coming events that will change their lives forever.

Well what do you think^_^ I know its kind of short but I'm planning on making my other chapters longer

So please R&R

And then I will put up the next chapter if people like this one

Later ^_^


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah I know I don't own Inuyasha, but I can still dream can't I ^_^

Black Storms

Chapter 2

**********Kagomes Dream**********

'Why. We were so close so why…'

Kagome ran as fast as her feet could carry her, she didn't know were she was running to and she didn't know what she was running from. She could feel tears running down her face and the scratches forming on her arms and legs as she ran but she didn't care.

As she ran she felt herself being stop by two strong but gentle arms. She struggled to get away but the arms just held her tighter and then she was pulled into a warm embrace, and everything stopped. She could feel her heart beating against her chest. Soon the scenery changed from a forest to nothing. The trees had disappeared along with the grass and the sky and were replaced by a dark nothingness but she didn't care, she didn't care at all because the man with the strong arms was still there. She felt so safe in his arms. She could feel his heart beating against her back and it seemed to have soothed her. She almost fell asleep in his arms until he started to speak to her.

"Its ok there is nothing to worry about, I will protect you." The mysterious man spoke in a husky but soft voice and it sent shivers down her spine.

Kagome wanted nothing more then to stay in this mans warm embrace forever and as she was being held by him she couldn't help but wonder who he was. 'Was it Inuyasha, no he would never hold me like this, so who could it be….' Kagome tried to turn around to see what he looked like but she couldn't. His arms held her I place and she couldn't move at all, but that change very quickly.

His strong arms disappeared along with his body before she could turn around, and then the scenery change again but into something that looked like a battlefield. A bow and arrow appeared in her hands as she looked to see who was fighting, but somewhere deep down she already knew who they were. It was her friends and Naraku.

There was at least a thousand demons fighting Inuyasha, and he didn't look too good. Kagome ran to them 'I have to help them' running as fast as she could. As she ran she slowed down as the scenery change again into blackness and she heard the voice of the mysterious man 

"Its ok there is nothing to worry about, I will protect you."

Then she felt pain surge through her body like fire, and every thing went black.

********End of Dream*******

Kagome woke up covered in sweat caused by the dream she just had. She looked around to realize that everyone was still asleep. Sango and Miroku were sleeping together across from where Kagomes was. 'He probably move that way while she was still asleep.' Shippo was asleep on the ground beside her on her sleeping bag. 'Hopefully having better dreams then I did.' She looked for Inuyasha and found him asleep in a tree above her. 'He looks so cut when he sleeps.' 

Kagome got up care full not to wake up Shippo from his dreams. She had decided that she would go for a walk while everyone was still sleeping. She took her bow and arrows with he just incase she might come across a demon. As she walked her thoughts drifted off to the dream she had. 

'What did it mean, and who was that man who held me.' Kagome stopped to look for a place to sit down for a while. She decided to sit underneath a tree. 'Maybe if I told Kaede about my dream she would know what it meant.'

As she sat there thinking about her dream, two red eyes watch her with interest in the trees. 'Kuku kuku now is the perfect opportunity to commence my plans.' He pulled out a vile and opened it mumbling a couple of words. As he did slowly a purple smoke like substance came out of the bottle slowly and went straight to where Kagome sat.

Kagome didn't realize that she was even breathing in the smoke. Her mind wandered to many things her dream and mainly Inuyasha. Yes she loved him; she loved him with all her heart. What she didn't know was if he loved her. Sure they have been together for three years now and their search for the jewel shards was almost over, but did he develop feelings for her like she did for him.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha landed in front of where Kagome was sitting anger and worry in his eyes.

"Hi Inuyasha I hope you slept well." Kagome said in a cheery voice that she knew would only make him even more angrier.

"What do you think your DOING!?! I wake up to the sound of Sango screaming at Miroku, and I look around and your Not there. Who knows what could have happened top you, you dumb stupid BITCH!"

Kagome just put her hand in the front of Inuyasha face to silence him, Took a deep breathe and said calmly "Inuyasha….sit."

Inuyasha felt the beaded necklace pull him down into the ground, and mumbled curses under his breathe at Kagome. 

Kagome knew that he was just yelling at her because he was just worried about her, but he didn't have to call her a bitch. Kagome started to walk back to the others when Inuyasha jumped in front of her with his back facing her in a kneeling position.

"Get on this ways a lot faster." Inuyasha said "And besides the faster we get there the sooner we can get back to hunting for jewel shards."

Kagome got on Inuyasha back like many times before, and then Inuyasha took of heading towards the others.

As they left the mysterious figure watches as Kagome left with a smile on his face as he thought 'Soon Kagome, soon you will belong to me Naraku and Inuyasha will be dead Kuku Kuku…."

What is Naraku planning on doing?

And where is Sesshomaru?

To find out the answers to your question you must

R&R and then I'll post the next chapter soon 

Later^_^ 


	3. authors note

********************************************************

Hey, Hoyle here. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Stupid writers block I hate it so much (Hoyle goes and bangs her head against a wall) plus I have a lot of school work ,(keeps banging head against the wall)

But……My brain has started back up again ^_^ and I will be updating soon

********************************************************

OH YEAH thanks for all the lovely reviews 

And I'm glad you all like my story so far 'cough cough'

^_^ *^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*

('why does my head hurt…..Oh well' hoyle grabs a pen and a sheet of paper "It's time to finish chapter three" ^_^)

Hoyle is out ^_^ but will be back ^_^


	4. chapter 3

****

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YES!! I finally finished chapter three 'hip hip hurray hip hip hurray' I hope you enjoy it

*****************************************

BLACK STORMS

Chapter 3

When Inuyasha and Kagome finally joined the others, Shippo immediately jumped into Kagomes arms. He told her about the most funniest dream he had had. Apparently he had dreamt that we were all frogs and Inuyasha was a big juicy fly.

Kagome listened amused by the childs story, but unexpectedly felt really dizzy almost making her collapse to the ground. 

Inuyasha was immediately at her side "You see what your stupid chattering did!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo while bonking him on the head in the process.

"Inuyasha….sit." Kagomes said weakly, but it was still enough to pound our favorite Hanyou into the ground.

"lady Kagome what is the matter" Miroku said with worry in his voice for the safety of his friend.

"It was probably nothing" Kagome said in a slightly cheery way. " I guess I'm still a little tired." Her friends accepted that for now but Inuyasha still kept a close watch on Kagome after recovering from the fall. 

They all packed their things up and got back to their shearch for the rest of the jewel shards. As they were walking Kagome asked her friends if it would be alright to stop at Kaedes village for awhile. 

"No wench we don't have time to see that old hag"

"Its not like its that far away, and besides its in the direction we are going." Kagome said putting her hands on her hips.

"I agree with Kagome Inuyasha, and besides we could use a break." Sango said standing next to Kagome.

"Feh weak pathetic humans, fine we'll go, but your not going to the well." Inuyasha started to walk to Kaedes village without saying another word. The rest of the group just shrugged and followed after Inuyasha.

***********************

It was near sunset when they got to Kaedes village. Kagome had asked everyone if they could leave her and Kaede alone for awhile. Sango, Miroku and Shippo agreed and wandered off somewhere. While Inuyasha just stared at her then jumped in the tree that was closest to Kaedes hut. Kagome ignored it and went inside the hut.

Kagome spent about five minutes telling Kaede about her dream, leaving out the part about the strange man and voice.

"Yes Child that is a indeed a strange dream." Kaede said closing her eyes "Is that the only strange thing that has happened today child"

"Well I did have a slight headache before we came here, but it was nothing to worry about." Kagome smiled and tried to change the subject. 

"Maybe child you should go home for awhile, all this could be caused by stress."

"Yes I know but Inuyasha doesn't want me to go home."

"Child when has that stopped you before." Kaede put a hand on Kagome shoulder " just go home for awhile, Inuyasha will understand."

*************************INUYASHAS DREAM*********************

There was nothing but the stench of blood in the air. Inuyasha looked around and saw his friends Miroku, Sango, and Shippo laying on the ground. 'what happened' Inuyasha looked around and tried to find the animal responsible for this hideous crime. Then he saw someone in the shadows. 

Inuyasha screamed for the figure to come out. His fists were clenched together to were blood was seen falling onto the ground, his eyes glaring red at the figure as it slowly came out into the light.

As it came closer he was thinking of all the things he would do to him once he saw who it was.

He froze. 'No it can't be' "Kagome…….." Inuyasha stared into the eyes of the girl that he trusted with his life. "No it can't be this isn't happening" Inuyasha said under his breathe.

Kagome eyes stared at him like she was looking straight through him. She walked closer to him until she was only an arms lengths away.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He then felt a sharp pain in his chest and looked down and saw blood and a knife with Kagomes hand holding it. He looked back into Kagomes eyes looking for anything that could mean this wasn't real. 

"Die…..Inuyasha" Kagome said as she stabbed the knife in him further. The last thing he heard and saw was Kagomes smiling face and laughter.

*********End of dream********

"Inuyasha….Inuyasha!" Shippo said slapping Inuyasha in the face trying to wake him up. 

"Shippo get off me" Inuyasha sat up in the tree that he was in and brought his hand to his chest. His breathe was ragged. The dream he had felt so real, and it hurt so much seeing his friends like that and Kagome ' It was just a stupid dream it wasn't real'

"Inuyasha are you ok." Shippo asked worried for his friend 

"I'm fine brat, where is Kagome"

"She's still talking to kaede" Shippo said then jumped down off the tree to go and see Sango who was cooking their food for tonight.

Inuyasha stared up at the star filled sky. 'It was just a dream…..' 

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Well I hoped you liked it

So R&R and then I'll post the next chapter

^_^ Hoyle^_^


End file.
